


Naughty

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Empty [3]
Category: Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Choking, Clown kink, Clowns, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Jealousy, Knife Play, Possessive Behavior, Possessive bruising, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Undead, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Whipping, Yandere, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: An Empty one shot. Takes place before the events of Empty. Angst/ smutReader is fighting with her boyfriend and goes to a Christmas party that she wasn't supposed to attend. It should be fine as long as he doesn't find out, right? Part of the naughty/nice clown Christmas prompt on tumblr.Followed by Reflection which is a direct sequel to Naughty and is in Rufo's POV. Smut/ fluff





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and you were fighting with your boyfriend.

You hadn’t seen the jerk all month! He was halfway across the country for work and before he left, he had promised you that he would be back in time for your first Christmas together. Yet here it was, Christmas Eve, and he had just called to say he wouldn’t be back until late tomorrow night. Not much of a Christmas together at all! Your one year anniversary was right around the corner, did he plan on missing that too?Tempers flared and a yelling match ensued before you hung up on him. He tried to call you back twice but you ignored it. Let him spend the night angry. It served him right.

Your phone rang again, but this time it was your co-worker Holly. She had been pressuring you to go to the company Christmas party even though you told her that your boyfriend forbade it. Holly could be a little pushy sometimes, and when she heard the tears in your voice she became even more determined. How would he know? He was the one who left you alone on Christmas eve! She did have a point...

Thirty minutes later, you were dressed and ready for the party.

*******

You ended up enjoying yourself more than you thought you would. There was a decent amount of food and drink and the conversations with your co workers helped take your mind off the argument. Even your boss Richard was being pleasant and brought you drinks throughout the night. Your boyfriend didn’t particularly care for your boss, and even though you reminded him constantly that 'Rich' was the modern hypocorism for 'Richard', he insisted on calling him 'Dick'. He was convinced the man had a thing for you, but you didn’t see it that way.

It was getting late when your happy mood was ruined by one song. Blue Christmas started to play over the speakers. The slow melodic tune made you think of your boyfriend and you realized just how much you missed him. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges and he could be a little crazy, but he made you feel like the most important woman in the world.

Holly spotted the look on your face and made her way over to you. She really was pushy.

“Don’t tell me you're thinking about that asshole boyfriend of yours. I don’t know WHAT you see in a guy like that.”

She scoffed and you smiled. You could tell her exactly what it was you saw in your boyfriend, what he did to you when you were alone, but she would probably die from embarassment. Not to mention a few other little details about him.

At that moment, Richard came up behind you and slipped his arm around your waist.

"May I have the next dance?”

You were just about to tell him no, that you had too much to drink and you were headed home since it was so late when Holly nudged you.

“She would love to!”

Holly winked and you glared at her while Richard pulled you to the dance floor. He took your hand and held you a little too tight for your liking as you swayed to Santa Baby. The dancing made your head spin, but when you put your hands on his chest he didn't let up. Instead, he leaned down to whisper in your ear while his hand inched lower.

"So tell me, have you been an awful good girl this year?"

He smiled and that was it. Boss or not you were about to give him a piece of your mind when you heard a commotion at the door. Apparently, so had Richard because he stopped swaying and you both turned to look at the man who had just walked in.

“Evenin' folks.”

You shivered as you recognized the cold, polite voice. There was only one person you knew who spoke like that. Richard misread your shiver and took the opportunity to pull your body even closer to his.

“Is… is that a clown?”

He laughed a little in disbelief and you couldn't blame him. You took in the shoulder length wild blue hair, the titanium white greasepaint that was not in fact paint, and the blue and red markings that were carved from his face. Richard wasn’t wrong. He was a clown. He was also your boyfriend, Rufo.

Rufo was smiling inside the red clown smile, but it looked strained. It was never a good sign when he wore his clown face in public.

“Don't mind me. I’m just here to fetch my stray….”

His steel blue eyes landed on you and he almost choked on the words. You had to admit, it looked bad. Richard's arms were wrapped around your waist and your body was pressed so tight against his there wasn't room for Jesus. You had shown up in a skimpy little red dress with a white jacket, but as the night wore on and you drank more, the jacket disappeared. It was the dress you had picked out for your Christmas date with Rufo, but in a moment of anger, you decided to wear it to the party. You regretted your decision as you watched his smile disappear. His lips turned down in an angry snarl and his face started to change. The skin across his cheek bones pulled tight while his cheeks sunk in. His lips dried then cracked as they pulling back from his too perfect teeth and his blue eyes sank into fleshless sockets until they were only pinpricks in the shadows of his face. You knew Rufo had a temper, but you had never seen him look like that before. He looked like a corpse. He looked... furious.


	2. Chapter 2

The look on Rufo’s face made you want to run and hide. His body was actually shaking with rage. 

One of the guys that worked two floors down stepped in front of Rufo, blocking his view of you. You couldn't hear what he was saying but you could tell from his posture that he was asking him to leave. He went to grab Rufo by the shoulder but the clown suddenly moved. Rufo swung his arm up in a wide arc and a spray of red followed the glint of the knife in his hand. Your coworker fell backwards, clutching at his throat, but even across the room you could see blood pumping through his fingers.

Jingle Bell Rock began to play as the screaming started.

Rufo stepped over the dying man and grabbed Helen from accounting by the hair. He plunged the knife in her face then let her limp body drop to the floor before he advanced on his next victim. The small crowd panicked in their rush to get away from the corpse like clown and you were knocked to the floor. Another scream was cut short as you crawled your way through the legs of the crowd. Someone kneed you in the cheek and another lady stepped on your hand with her heel before finally, you were able to stand. 

An empty hallway was to your left, so you ran for it. You had no doubt that Rufo would find you eventually, but if you could hide somewhere, give him enough time to calm down a little, maybe you would stand a chance. Rounding the corner of the hallway, you ran into the second office on the right. You left the door open and dove under the desk where you tried to control your breathing. Closed doors seemed be more suspicious than open one so you hoped Rufo would check those first. 

The screams faded as the crowd moved further away and it was almost quiet, until gunshots went off at the end of the hall. The noise was too loud, too sudden. It startled you and you jumped, hitting your head against the bottom of the desk. Who the hell brought a gun to a Christmas party? 

Everything was dead silent for just a moment, then your boyfriend started to laugh. It wasn’t a nice laugh. The screaming started again and you laid your head down on your knees. You had really messed up and Rufo was angry with you. That thought broke your heart.

You listened as someone ran into the room with you and slammed the door before turning the lock. Looking up from under the desk, you found a blood splattered Richard slumped against the wall.

“No! Nonononono, he can't find us in here together!” 

Richard's panic stricken eyes snapped to your face and you realized your mistake. 

“What the fuck is going on? You know that… that thing?!" 

Rich was on the verge of hysterics and you didn't guess you could really blame him. Rufo was a hard pill to swallow. 

"Was that your boyfriend in clown makeup?!” 

The screams were getting closer so Rich shuffled some papers on the desk, then picked up a letter opener and held it out like a weapon. 

“Thats just going to piss him off.”

Richard didn’t seem to hear you or maybe he just didn't care. The last scream cut off right outside the door before the knob rattled and you heard Rufo chuckle. Locks did absolutely nothing against him and within two seconds Rufo had the door open and was stepping into the room.

Richard's eyes went wide with terror as he reached down and pulled you out from under the desk by your hair. He spun you around to face Rufo then pressed the letter opener to you neck. You gasped as you got a good look at your boyfriend underneath the harsh fluorescent bulbs. Despite the small cluster of bloody bullet holes in the front of his shirt, he looked fleshier, more alive than he had before, but that wasn’t saying much. Gore covered his mouth and both arms all the way up to mid forearm. His sleeves were rolled back to his elbows and the untouched strip of titanium white skin between the blood and his shirt seemed obscene, yet mildly erotic. Your heart beat faster and your breath caught in your throat. Rufo always had that effect on you. 

The smirk on his skeletal face disappeared as Rich shoved the letter opener harder against your skin. 

“Don’t even fucking think about coming any closer!” 

Richard was screaming, right in your ear. 

“Ballsy move Dick. I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

Rufo raised his bloody hands to show they were empty and slowly stepped closer to the desk. 

“But I wonder, could you do it Dick? Could you actually kill someone?”

“Rufo..” 

Your voice was barely above a whisper. Taunting Rich wasn't very helpful and seemed like a good way for you to end up dead. It was kind of ironic though. The situation reminded you of the first time you had met your boyfriend, only this time you were someone else’s hostage.

“Relax doll. I can stop him before he hurts you, but that doesn’t mean you’re out of hot water just yet.”

Your face fell as you realized you were stuck between a rock and a hard place. You were the one Rufo was actually angry at. 

“I’m not joking freak!” 

Richard's hand shook and you felt the tip of the letter opener puncture your skin. Warm, wet blood trailed down the curve of your neck and Rufo's eyes followed it until it soaked into the top of your red dress. He turned his attention back to Richard and looked every bit the cold killer you knew he was. There was something demonic burning in his blue eyes when he smiled. 

“You’re going to be my new best friend Dick. I’m going to take my time with you.” 

Richard panicked and would have killed you, but Rufo moved too fast. His hand shot out and closed around Richard's wrist before he twisted hard enough to snap ligaments. Rich gave a small cry of pain before Rufo grabbed his throat and drove him down to his knees. Richard used his one good hand to try to break Rufo's grip, but you knew it was hopeless. Rufo was inhumanly strong. 

You started backing away towards the door as Rufo turned the point of the letter opener and drove it through Richard's eye, just deep enough to destroy the organ. Fluid dribbled down his cheek and the scream that tore from Richard's throat made you feel a little sorry for him as you turned to run. You had almost made it to the door when the letter opener flew by your face and embedded itself in the wall by your head. 

“Stop running.” 

Rufo’s tone didn’t leave any room for argument.

“You’re just making it worse for yourself, princess.” 

You watched Richard's eye goo drip from the letter opener then slowly turned to face Rufo. He flashed a bloody smile at you, then looked back down at Richard. Rufo peeled his good hand from his arm and held it up to his scarred mouth. 

“You really shouldn’t touch things that don’t belong to you, Dick. Especially when they belong to me.”

"No! Please... no!"

Richard begged but Rufo wasn't a merciful man. The clown bit through three of his fingers, then swallowed them. Bile rose in your throat at the sound of bones crunching and you closed your eyes while Rufo continued to eat. After what felt like an eternity, Richard's screams dulled to quiet whimpers and you felt the unnatural heat from Rufos body as he stepped in front of you.

Opening your eyes brought you face to bloody face with the man you had been dating for almost a year. The corpse like appearance was almost gone and white skin was visible through the bullet holes in his shirt. Rufo stepped closer and pressed you back against the wall while he retrieved the letter opener, then pressed it against your cheek. 

“Now, what am I going to do to you?”


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

Rufo’s voice dropped to a low growl but not wanting to meet his eyes, you continued to stare at his shoulder. Even in your heels his six foot frame made it easy. The blade of the letter opener slid down the side of your face until the point came to rest just under your chin and Rufo forced you to look up. 

“I. Said. Look. At. Me.” 

Gore dripped off his chin and was smeared around those lips you knew so well. Even his teeth were stained red with blood. The blue triangles of deep scar tissue around his eyes accentuated the cold glare was giving you. You weren’t used to Rufo looking at you with such malice, and tears started to blur your vision.

“Feeling bad now that you got caught huh?” 

He moved the letter opener to the corner of your mouth and traced your lips with the point. You tried not to think about Richard's eye and how it had burst, then ran down his cheek.

“Maybe if I carve up your pretty face to look just like mine, you won’t be so quick to forget who exactly you belong to.” 

The tears started to fall.

“Rufo, please. I’m sorry. I was mad at you and I made a mistake by coming here, but I wasn't going to do anything with...” 

The blade slid back down your neck and pressed against your quickening pulse as Rufo grit his teeth. He used his free hand to grab you by the hair and yanked your head to the side.

“You’re a lot of trouble, you know that doll? Maybe more than you’re worth. Maybe I should just kill you and be done with it.” 

You felt the point worry at the wound on your neck and fresh blood started to trickle down into your exposed cleavage. Rufo’s eyes followed. 

“You look like a whore.” 

He hissed it between his teeth and it stung, but before you could respond, Rufo lowered his head and stuck his tounge between your breasts. Your mouth dropped open as he licked up the trail of blood, all the way back to the wound, and sucked hard on your skin. You grabbed him by the front of his shirt as he bit you hard enough to draw blood and whimpered, but instead of pushing him away, you hugged him closer. He moved his mouth down to your shoulder and bit again, eliciting another cry from your lips. Rufo dropped the letter opener and ran his hand up your thigh before he lifted your dress and squeezed your ass. He pulled your body tight against his growing erection while he continued to bite you. His thigh found it’s way between your legs and you took the opportunity to grind down against him. It had been too long. For weeks you had craved his touch, missed him, masturbated while he talked you through it on the phone. The bites hurt, the cuts hurt, he was smearing blood all over you, but at that moment, none of it mattered. You needed him.

Rufo pulled away from you so suddenly you almost dropped from the loss of contact. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea princess. You’ve been a naughty girl and I’m not done punishing you yet. Take off your dress.” 

You glanced over at Robert, or what was left of him, huddled in the corner. He was watching you with his one remaining eye. Rufo laughed, drawing your attention back to him.

“Don’t worry about our pal Dick. He isn't going to live long enough to tell anyone. Besides, I want him to see what I do to you before I kill him.”

You stepped away from the wall and unzipped your dress. It was probably best to follow orders and get your punishment over with quick. Rufo's smirk fell as the dress slipped off your legs and he got a good look at your brand new lacy underwear set. 

“Not really something a girl would wear out if she’s not planning on getting FUCKED!” 

Anger was quickly coming back to Rufo’s tone, so you dropped your eyes and told him the truth. 

“I bought it to go with the dress. It was all I had that didn't show any seams.” 

Rufo had strong opinions on women who went out in public with their panty lines showing. He looked your body up and down.

“Take it off and bring it to me.” 

Without question, you reached behind you and unhooked your bra before sliding off your panties. You left the heels on. 

Rufo’s smile was back in place as he took in every inch of your naked body and the faded bruises from your last night together. He had been extra rough that night, saying he had to make the marks deep enough to last until he came home. He held out his hand and you stepped forward to give him your underwear. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, then stuffed the panties in his pocket. The bra went on the desk.

“Seems like you remembered how to follow orders.” 

His hands dropped to his waist while he unbuckled his belt, then he pulled it out of his slacks. 

“That’s good. You might survive this yet. Now, are you ready for your punishment?” 

He slid the end of his belt through the buckle until it formed a strap that he slipped around his wrist. The rest of the belt hung loose and ready at his side. 

“Bend over the desk and stick your ass out.” 

You hesitated. The rough leather belt combined with Rufo’s supernatural strength could do some serious damage to your body. The end of the belt cracked the air inches in front of your face and you flinched. 

“The best lion tamer in the country taught me this technique.” 

You has no idea if he was serious or not, but his smile said he wasn't in a joking mood.

“It’s all in the wrist. Now, bend over the fucking desk!” 

You didn’t hesitate a second time. Bracing your hands on the desk, you bent over and pointed your ass in Rufo’s direction. 

“I want you to count for me. I think fifteen should be enough. Do you know why?” 

“No sir.” 

You made sure to answer fast and loud enough for him to hear you clearly. 

“Because baby doll, that’s how many people I’ve had to add to my body count tonight because of you. Oh, and don’t scream or else I’m going to start over. Are you ready?” 

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves. 

“Yes sir.”

You heard the crack of the belt moments before you felt the searing sting across your rear. You gasped from the pain, your legs almost gave out, but you managed not to scream.

“One.” 

The belt lashed out again, this time on your other side. 

“Two.” 

Three and four came in quick succession, without giving you time to count between them. Rufo paused just long enough for you to catch up while you stood on wobbly legs. The break in between made the hot welts on you ass start to throb instead of sting. Five seemed harder than the others and you wouldn’t have been surprised if it had drawn blood. He continued to torture you that way, inconsistent in his timing and strikes. You knew he did it on purpose. After you called out the last blow, you rested your hot, mascara streaked cheek against the cool top of the desk. It took every ounce of willpower you had, but you made it all the way to fifteen on your first try. 

“Well, consider me impressed princess. That was quite an accomplishment.” 

Rufo stepped up behind you and ran his hand across the bloody and bruised flesh of your ass. Without warning, he wrapped the belt around your throat and jerked your head back. You could see Richard, still watching you from the corner.

Rufo unzipped his slacks with his free hand as he kicked your legs apart and you felt him push the tip of his cock against your pussy.

“Rufo, I’m not ready…” 

Your words were cut off as he pulled harder on the belt and forced his way inside you. Pain exploded from the sudden intrusion. It hurt, until he started to thrust and your body relaxed. You were still wet from the spanking and it helped to lessen some of the sting. 

“You're too tight.” 

Rufo lifted your right leg up onto the desk and bent his knees so he could thrust deeper.

“It’s been too long since you’ve been properly fucked, hasn’t it?” 

You could only let out a gargled moan in response. His breathing was heavy behind you and you knew that the time apart was just as hard on him as it had been for you. The head of his cock bumped against your cervix while he slammed into you and your legs started to shake. Your sudden orgasm caught you both by surprise, and your eyes rolled back while your insides squeezed around him. Rufo groaned, but didn’t slow his pace. Waves of pleasure crashed over you and you would have fallen to the floor if Rufo didn’t have you pinned to the desk. You could feel the wetness of your own fluids running down your thighs when you started to come back down. 

The belt slipped from around your neck and Rufo replaced it with his hand, pulling you up until you stood pressed against his chest. 

“You missed me, didn’t you?” 

He whispered against your ear while he continued to slide in and out of you. His hot tongue ran over your cheek, tasting your tears and smeared makeup.

“Yes. You’re the only man I want.”

Rufo kissed the side of your head and squeezed your breast. He pinched your nipple, then pulled until you cried out and squirmed in his grip. 

“That’s my girl” 

His grip around your neck tightened until you couldn't breath.

“So hungry for my cock, but I didn’t tell you to cum.” 

He pulled out of you and spun you around before crashing his lips against yours. His tounge dipped into your mouth and you were overwhelmed by the metalic taste of blood, but Rufo didn't let you pull back. Once the initial shock wore off, you wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss with just as much passion. When Rufo finally broke the kiss, he pulled away and looked at the blood smeared all over your flushed face. It looked like a big red clown smile. 

“Get on you knees.”

Your dropped to your knees and opened your mouth while Rufo grabbed his cock with one hand and your hair with the other. You held out your tounge and he ran his tip across it, filling your mouth with the taste of your own pussy mixed with his pre cum. 

“That’s it, be a good girl and take my cock.” 

You relaxed your throat muscles as Rufo lined up and pushed your head down on his dick as far as it could go. You almost gagged, but you were able to keep control while you swallowed him down. Rufo pulled your head back then snapped his hips forward again. He was going to be rough. Placing your hands on his thighs for balance, you enjoying the way his muscles tensed as he fucked your face. His other hand moved to your hair and he used both of his hands to keep your head in place. Rufo's teeth were bared in a snarl and his eyes stayed locked on yours. You watched him from your position and marveled at the fact that you could give someone so otherworldly, so dangerous, so much pleasure. 

His cock started to throb and twitch in your mouth, so you moaned around him. Rufo threw his head back and his mouth dropped open.

“That’s it baby doll, just like that.”

He was breathing harder and thrust faster. 

“I’m about to cum and you better swallow it all. Don't spill a fucking drop.” 

Your pussy clenched from his filthy words. You loved to suck off Rufo, he got so into it. 

With a final push, Rufo moaned and hot cum flooded the back of your throat. There was so much and he just kept coming, but you managed to swallow it all. He must have been saving it, just for you.

He pulled out of your mouth and stroked your hair as he took a few shaky breaths. 

“I guess I can forgive you now.” 

He smiled down at you and for the first time that night, it wasn't filled with rage. It was genuine. A raspy breath came from the corner and you both turned to see Rich staring at you in a mix of horror and disgust. You licked your swollen lips and tasted a mix of blood, saliva and cum. 

They never understood you, but that was ok. You didn’t need them to. 

“Dick! I forgot you were there. Did you enjoy the show?” 

Rufo laughed as he tucked his cock back into his slacks. He kept his attention on Richard, but you knew when he was addressing you.

“Put your clothes back on so we can go home. We have a holiday to celebrate after all.” 

Rufo grabbed Richard and drug him into the hallway while you cleaned yourself up then got dressed. He still had your panties in his pocket.

By the time you were ready, Rufo was finished and he offered you his hand. You took it even though it was covered in tacky, fresh blood and linked your fingers together. 

Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree was playing and you tried not to look too closely at the carnage in the hallway. Once you hit the main office, you stopped dead in your tracks when you caught sight of the Christmas tree. Holly's head was in place of the star and what looked like intestines were wrapped around the tree like garland. 

"Fa-lalalalalala-lalala"

Rufo threw his head back, cackling at his own joke while he pulled you along and you couldn't help but smile with him. You were going to have to relocate to another city and another job soon, but for now you had Rufo and that was all that mattered.


	4. Reflection

Rufo stood at the bathroom sink, brushing bits of flesh off his teeth while he studied his reflection in the mirror. 

The blood on his face and arms had washed off without too much difficulty, his skin returned to it's usual pristine white. His face lost the corpse like quality as his mood improved; his cheeks filled back in and his light blue eyes were no longer sunken down in their sockets. Even the bullet holes in his slim chest were gone. He looked normal again. Well, normal for him. 

Putting away his toothbrush, Rufo grabbed one of the blue curls framing his face and examined it. His hair had grown a lot longer than he kept it when he was alive. Of course, it hadn't been curly then. Or blue. He was considering cutting it when two arms wrapped around his waist and his girlfriend pressed herself against his back. The corner of his lips lifted in a crooked grin and he turned around in her arms to face her.

Her smile was warm, the bloody massacre of her coworkers all but forgiven. She (had a beautiful smile) was an unusual woman. 

“What are you so happy about?”

“You made it back by Christmas, just like you said you would.” 

Rufo lifted an eyebrow, the cut out triangle on his face distorted. 

“I’m a man of my word and I gave you my word, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah... you did.” 

She bit her bottom lip as she ran her nails up his bare chest and linked her arms behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Rufo bent to accommodate her. He (loved the way she kissed) pressed his scarred lips against hers, then pulled away.

“Get the shower ready for us.”

When Rufo returned (home) from a job, they showered together. It was a long standing routine that he looked forward to. It gave him a chance to (hold her) plan what he wanted to do to her body next and if he snuck in a little teasing, then even better. 

She turned on the water and unzipped the red dress she had picked out just for him. 

“You really did look beautiful in that dress doll.” 

Rufo didn’t mind giving his lady a compliment when one was due. She looked back over her shoulder at him and kept her tone playful as the dress fell to the floor.

“Even though it made me look like a whore?” 

“Especially because it made you look like a whore.” 

He winked at her and she laughed as she stepped into the shower and closed the stall door. Rufo glanced at his strange appearance one last time before he pulled off his slacks and joined her. Steam billowed out as he stepped into the glass shower. The bathroom was one of the reasons she had picked the apartment in the first place and he had to admit, he was going to miss it when he relocated her. The bodies wouldn't be discovered until after the holidays, so he figured he might as well enjoy it while he could. 

She was rinsing her hair and Rufo took the opportunity to look over her body; the curve of her back, the shape of her calves. He (loved her body) admired the red welts and dark bruises that covered her ass from his earlier punishment. Her skin bruised so nicely. She moved out of the way so Rufo could stand under the stream of hot water and he let the massaging jets run though his hair. Red water faded to pink as blood swirled down the drain. Her hand closed around his wrist and he let her pulling him out from under the water so she could wash his hair.

Rufo held her so she could stand on tip toe while she massage his scalp with her fingernails. Before her, he had never considered letting anyone else wash his hair. She worked her hands through the rest of his curls as he leaned further into her touch. He enjoyed the feel of her breasts pressed tight against his chest, the feel of her ass in his hands while he held her against his cock. Maybe he would keep his hair long after all. 

She finished with his hair and grabbed the soap before she moved on to his body. She rubbed the tense muscles in his shoulders, then scrubbed the dried blood off his chest until he was squeaky clean and clown white. Lathering up her hands, she started to wash the v of his hips. Rufo smirked as he watched her. 

She moved lower and took his cock in both of her hands, squeezing with slightly increased pressure while she stroked his shaft. It felt good and before long Rufo was hard again. He leaned his head back against the tile and thrust up into her hand while she gently squeeze his balls. His girl was good. 

"Does that feel good Rufo?"

He moaned, then heard her giggle. His eyes snapped open and a sadistic smile spread across his lips as he looked into her eyes. So she wanted to play huh? He grabbed her wrists with one hand and turned her into the water so her back was held against his chest. 

“Yeah, it does. But I'm clean enough. It's your turn now.”

Rufo pressed his cock against her ass and moved her wet hair from her shoulder. 

“I have to make sure my dirty girl gets clean too, don’t I?” 

His breath was hot against the back of her neck, her body arched into his when she felt his teeth graze her skin. He (loved her soft skin) enjoyed sinking his teeth into her flesh and had indulged himself back at the office. Soapy hands rubbed over the bites before moving lower to massage the muscles that held up her breasts, just like she had shown him. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she moaned his name. It took all of his willpower not to bend her over right then. 

Rufo worked his way around her tits and rolled her nipples between his fingers. He (loved the noises she made) pulled until she yelped in pain, then continued to pinch and pull on her tits with one hand while the other one slid down her belly to rub between her legs. Running a finger up the length of her slit, he was amazed at how wet she already was. No matter how many times he used her, what hole he chose to abuse, the bites, the cuts, the bruises, she was always ready for (him) more.

“I... think I’m clean now Rufo.” 

She was breathing hard, and he laughed as she tried to grind against his hand. He enjoyed the hell out of teasing her.

“Oh, you think so? I better make sure.” 

Rufo pushed her back against the shower wall and she gasped as her bruised ass made contact with the glass. He dropped down to his knees in front of her and lifted her leg up high, fingers sinking into the flesh just behind her knee while he held her wide open. She stumbled, then grabbed onto his shoulders for balance. His face was right next to her cunt anyway, so he used his fingers to spread her labia for a better look.

“Rufo...” 

Her voice was shaking but she knew better than to try and stop him. He pushed his middle finger all the way in to the knuckle then wriggled it around. 

“Hmm.. I don't know. You seem pretty dirty to me princess.” 

He smiled as he added a second finger, then pumped them in and out while he look over the faded bruises on her thighs. He'd have to fix those.

Leaning forward, Rufo pressed his lips against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, then sank his teeth into her skin until he tasted blood. Her pussy squeezed around his fingers and she screamed, but she didn't dare push him away. When Rufo pulled back, she had a perfect imprint of his teeth right next to her cunt that was already starting to bruise. He bit his way up her leg, leaving matching bruises every few inches while three of his fingers worked her pussy and his thumb rubbed her clit. She sobbed, and when Rufo looked up to see her crying his cock throbbed. But no, he wasn’t read to fuck her. Not just yet. 

She flinched when he brought his mouth to her mound but instead of biting her, he flicked his tounge over her clit. Another lick made her throw her head back and moan (for him) like a slut. Rufo had spent a lot of time learning her body early in their relationship. Before her, his experiences with women had been… complicated at best. Now he could bring her to orgasm in almost no time if he wanted. She pulled his hair and rode out her pleasure on his face while he sucked her clit. It wasn't something he would normally have allowed, but it was Christmas Eve. He fingered her until finally, she grabbed his wrist and begged for him to stop. It was time.

Rufo got to his feet and lined up, then started to push in. Even though she was dripping wet, he had to force his way past her bruised muscles. 

“Sore already?” 

He groaned as he pushed the last few inches of his full length inside her and she cried out in pain.

“Yes but please, don't stop. It feels good.” 

Her eyes were clenched shut, her pussy throbbed from her orgasm but still, she moaned and held on to him. He grinned and pulled almost all of the way back out before slowly pushing back in.

“Good. I’m not even close to finished with you doll.” 

Rufo kept his grip on her leg and brought his other arm to rest against the shower wall just above her head. He pressed his forehead against his arm and closed his eyes while he slid in and out of her, enjoying the way her insides squeezed around him. His kept his pace agonizingly slow until she bucked her hips in an attempt to get him to go faster. He figured he might as well accommodate her, the hot water wasn't going to last forever.

Rufo effortlessly lifted her away from the glass, then let her drop back down onto his cock. His fingers dug into the bruised flesh of her ass and she yelped as he roughly bounced her up and down. Her arms tightened around his neck, her cries changed to loud moans and gasps. He (loved how loud she was) made her scream by bouncing her harder while he thrust up against her body. Rufo's arms were shaking, but it wasn’t from the strain of holding her. Her slick warmth slid up and down his cock and it didn't take long before he started to feel the familiar tightness in his balls. Her screams changed pitch as she struggled to hold on to him and he knew she was just as close as he was. 

“You ready to cum?” 

He growled in her ear, his breath uneven. 

“Yes, I’m so close Rufo. Please... it’s right there!” 

He shifted her body in his grip so she could roll her hips and grind her clit against his pelvis. 

“That’s it baby. Cum with me.” 

Rufo held her down on his cock while she screamed his name. Her body squeezed tight around him, throbbing, forcing him over the edge with her and he couldn't hold back a moan of his own. 

After the last twitches of pleasure had passed between them, she moved and he felt cum start to run down his shaft. It was an odd sensation, one that filled him with something he couldn't quite describe. Possessive satisfaction maybe? Instead of putting her down, he held her closer (and smelled her shampoo) until he caught his breath.

Rufo sat her back on her feet, then rinse off before he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist while she cleaned herself up and when she was finished, he stood waiting with her towel in his hands. 

He (loved her) dried her hair and kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one shot before my main story EMPTY begins. It's a long fic that is more angst story than smut (shocking, I know)


End file.
